World of War: Revenge
World of War: Revenge is a confirmed installment in the World of War series. It is going to be made by Montana Hills Studios and is going to be published by PremierVision. Montana Hills Studios have confirmed the game will introduce a new and improved Single-Player campaign, as well as a eagerly-waited Co-Op campaign and Online Multiplayer. There will be two separate campaign stories: one English and one American. The American campaign will be played first, and the player will mostly fight the Taliban and OpFor. In the English campaign, the player will mostly fight the Ultranationalists. Settings The game will be set around the world, in many different locations. The American campaign will take place mostly in 2034, and the English campaign will take place in 2040. And the whole game will either be made in 2016-to 2027. Factions Factions only featured in the Co-Op Campaign are highlighted in Bold. Friendly *U.S Marines *U.S Army Rangers *Prince's RS-13 Enemy *Ultranationalists *OpFor *Taliban *'Jousters' Characters U.S Marines Josh Holmes Robert Quagmire Roger Pullman Stanley Morgan, Jr. Captain Spencer Air-Lord One Stuart MacGregor Malcolm Price US Army Rangers "Big Bro" Richards Jacob Spears Prince's RS-13 Roger Prince Mike Albertson-Trott Darren Brown Frank Bellman Gallon Robertson Coudrey Robert Quagmire Ultranationalists Olaf Tutchenko Stanley Morgan, Sr. Machovich Joe Valirover Taliban & OpFor Kizkakati Kanzcozwikz U.S Government John Randy-Newman Lucas Borlinghathen Luic De Blance Nike Balding Morris Banter-Smith Television News Mr. Canting Godfrey Other Dr. Mike Spears Campaign and Co-Op Mode Campaign Missions American Campaign Chauffeur: Day 1, 2034 - Drive John Randy-Newman back into the White house, but when the president is assassinated, you are left trying to leave without being killed. Making History: Day 1, 2034 - Examine John Randy-Newman's corpse and find the gun used to kill him. The Raid: Day 2, 2034: Raid a television centre in search of Kizkakati Kanzcozwikz. Brown Town: Day 3, 2034: Travel through a war-ridden town. Human Rights: Day 3, 2034: Kill Kizkakati Kanzcozwikz. No Fear: Day 4, 2034: Search for Olaf Tutchenko. Price to Pay: Day 5, 2034: Extract Malcolm Price from a village. A Sacred Craving: Day 6, 2034: Kill Olaf Tutchenko. English Campaign War in England: Day 1, 2040: Prepare for war. The First Real Challenge..: Day 2, 2040: Secure the town. Time to Redeem: Day 3, 2040: Launch a destructive missile. Operation: Salvage: Day 4, 2040: Recover a box of destructive weapons. Landwolf Trials: Day 5, 2040: Use stealth with Captain Gallon. Landwolf Extraction: Day 5, 2040: Get to the extraction point. In For the Kill: Day 6, 2040: Find where Stanley Morgan, Sr. is. Death's Door: Day 7, 2040: Kill Stanley Morgan, Sr. Co-Op Missions Studio Raid: Possibly the most well-known co-op mission. The objective is to clear Montana Hills Studios studio of Ultranationalists. The mission is rather long as you have to start from a distance to eliminate artillery crews stationed there. Nightlife: Recover and transport the corpse of John Randy-Newman, at night. Summer Knight: An abstract mission, clear the jousting ring of jousters, with their long daggers. Weapons Assault Rifles SAR-41 M4A1 SCAR-L ACR AK-47 Submachine Guns PRG-42.0 SP-43 MP7 Light Machine Guns RPD Sniper Rifles R700 PSR.50 Pistols Stingray M1911 Launchers Cronic 5.0 Lethal Grenades Frag Grenade Semtex Tactical Grenades Flashbang Smoke Grenade Stun Grenade Equipment Claymore Online Multiplayer Playlists Borderline Suicide Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Reality Search and Destroy Domination Free-For-All Multiplayer Maps Death Road: A recreation of the singleplayer level, Chauffeur. Broadcast: A television centre. Landmark: Torture house. Laboratory: A deserted lab. Field: A grassy plain. Stealth: A snowy base. Roadblock: A Segment of a road. Perks Tier 1 Runner: Increases amount of time you can sprint. Fast-Hand: Decreases reload time. Freerunner: Decreased climbing time. Gatherer: Allows the player to resupply their loadout. Tier 2 Athlete: Increases running speed. Impatient: Deducts number of kills needed for a killstreak by one. Tier 3 Sharp Senses: Increases sound of enemy footsteps. Sit-Rep: Enemy equipment glows red. Killstreak Rewards 3 Kills: High Spy: A UAV Recon. (Default) 4 Kills: Air Package: A randomized killstreak or ammo crate dropped from the air. (Default) 6 Kills: Kill-Copter: A support helicopter. (Default) 10 Kills: Bomb-Shot Bomber - A bomber that deploys bombs that cover a selected area of the map. Some pictures Ultranationalist_soldier_figure.jpg|A action figure of an Ultranationalist soldier. Zombie_Roger_Prince.jpg|Zombie Roger Prince. U.S._Marines_soldiers_havin'_a_rest.jpg|U.S. Marine soldiers having a rest. U.S._Rangers.jpg|U.S. Army Rangers taking a photo shot. Category:World of War: Revenge Category:Bravo Five-Nine Creations